Mensonge
by Neymanga
Summary: "Mais, dis-moi, t'es toujours célibataire ?" Momo se figea. "Mais non j'ai un copain!" "Ah bon? Et il s'appelle?" "Todoroki... Shouto" "Puisqu'on s'est retrouvé, ça te dit un rendez-vous à quatre ?" "D'accords" "Bon, je te laisse. A Dimanche Momo." "A dimanche". Elle partit laissant Momo en plan. "Mais dans quelle merde je me suis foutu..."


**Hey!**

 **Je viens de passer une journée sans internet... Je n'avais que ma 4G du coup ce one shot sort maintenant vu que impossible de posté sur mobile! Bref, une idée qui trottait dans ma tête telle un mouton dans une prairie et j'ai eu envie de l'égorger... Pardon! Bref... Je réponds au review anonyme dans le prochain chapitre de Docteur love.**

Elle marchait dans la rue. Ils y avaient beaucoup de monde. Elle s'arrêta devant une bibliothèque. Elle allait rentrer quand…

-Momo ? Héla une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna puis son visage se figea. _« Oh, non, pas elle… »_

-Riko… ça fait un bail, répondit-elle.

-Ouais… le collège. Alors, depuis le temps ?

-Rien de spécial, _« Pourquoi tu me parles ? »_

-Bon, je regrettais d'avoir quitté notre ancienne école sans t'avoir présenté des excuses… déclara l'étrangère.

-Vraiment, _« Nan, sérieusement, vraiment ? »_

-On pourrais redevenir amie et repartir sur des bases saines, proposa Riko.

-Oui, oui avec plaisir, _« J'y crois pas, alors elle plaisante pas ! »_

-Mais, dis-moi, t'es toujours célibataire ?

Momo se figea. _« C'est exactement la même… Non Momo ! Ne juge pas maintenant ! »_

-Enfin… commença Momo.

-Ah, je vois, en même temps, avec ta légendaire maladresse, tu ne plaisais pas vraiment au mec…

-Mais si j'ai un copain ! _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… »_

-Vraiment ? Et il s'appelle ?

-Eh bien…

-Tu sais Momo, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir pour…

-Todoroki ! _« Hein ? Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? »_

-Comment ?

-Oui, _« Tais-toi… »,_ Il s'appelle, _« Par pitié, n'en dis pas plus… »,_ Todoroki, _« Ta conscience te l'ordonne ! Ferme-là ! »,_ Shouto, _« Et merde… »_.

-Ah bon ? Et vous sortez ensemble depuis combien temps ?

-Eh bien, _« Il est encore temps de dire la vérité, ou de t'enfuir en courant… »_ , c'est très récent, _« Fuis ! »._

-Sois plus précise, insista Riko.

-Une semaine !

-Ah, c'est effectivement récent, répliqua Riko. Et, vous vous êtes rencontré où ?

-Au lycée, _« Mais FUIS MERDE ! »._ Et toi, ça se passe comment avec Akitoki ? _« C'est bien ma grande, retourne le sujet contre elle ! »_

-Akitoki ? Ça fait un bon moment qu'on a casser, tous les anciens élèves du collège le savent ! Mais c'est vrai que tu as toujours été à la traine sur ce genre de chose…

-Je vois, répondit Momo irrité _« Salle garce »_ , du coup ? Célibataire ?

-Moi !? J'oubliai, tu ne dois pas être au courant, tu es souvent, voir toujours, la dernière à ce niveau là…

-Donc… _« Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de lui mettre un aller-retour ? »_

-Il s'appelle Kazuo, c'est un amour ! Se vanta Riko.

-Ah… _« Tu dis ça avec tout tes mecs… »_

-Puisqu'on s'est retrouvé, ça te dit un rendez-vous à quatre ? Proposa Riko.

-Un rendez-vous à quatre ? _« ATTENTION ! »_

-Oui, ce samedi…

-Samedi j'ai cours _« Pour une fois que ça me sert… »_

-Dimanche alors.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que… _« FUIS, DANGER, DANGER ! »_

-Je vois pas où est le problème à moins que… non je n'y crois pas !

-A moins que quoi ? _« Tu n'aurais pas dû poser la question… »_

-Que tu m'ais mentit et que tu n'aies jamais eu de petit ami, mais tu ne ferais pas ça…

-Je ne mens pas ! _« Bin… un peu beaucoup quand même… »_

-Alors à Dimanche, conclut Riko.

-Bien entendu, _« Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! »_

-Je peux voir une photo de ce Shouto pour savoir à quoi m'attendre ? Demanda Riko.

-Je pourrais, mais le mieux c'est que tu le vois sur place, _« Bien trouvé ! »_

-Tu as raison. Alors rendez-vous au restau à côté de la grande place.

-D'accords, _« Pourquoi ? »_

-Bon, je te laisse. A Dimanche Momo.

-A Dimanche, _« Décommande… Dis que tu n'es pas libre. Que, je ne sais pas, t'as un cours de claquette… »_

-A 12h.

-A 12h, _« NON ! »_

Riko s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de la main. Une fois assez loin, elle se laissait glisser contre la porte de la bibliothèque.

-Mais dans quelle merde je me suis foutu… murmura-t-elle.

.

Le lendemain, jeudi, en cours…

Elle entra dans la salle. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande. Elle l'aperçut dans le fond de la classe et toute sa nuit de préparation mental semblait être un lointain souvenir. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa table sans remarquer qu'elle le fixait. Il leva les yeux de son agenda et la dévisagea.

-Il y a un problème, Yaoyorozu ?

-Ah ! Euh… non… Enfin ! Si, si !

-Bah, assied-toi, je t'écoute.

Elle alla à sa place et tourna sa chaise vers lui. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis commença à balancer à une vitesse incroyable et un volume très bas son récit ponctué par des « Je suis désolé » ou « J'ai pas fait exprès ».

-Je n'ai pas bien compris, tu peux répéter ? Demanda Shouto.

-Eh bien… J'ai fait une grosse, mais alors énorme, bêtise… et… elle hésita.

-Et ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-Il est possible que… je t'ai, malencontreusement, mis, comme qui dirait, dedans…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Questionna Shouto avec nonchalance en plaçant son menton dans sa paume.

-J'ai revu une ancienne camarade de collège hier et on a un peu discuté. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais un petit ami et j'ai bêtement dit oui, et quand elle m'a demandé son prénom, j'ai dit, bah que, c'était toi… Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, j'étais obligé de sortir un nom, et vu que tu es le plus proche de moi, bah j'ai dit le tien…

-Oh… Mais, c'était si important que ça de lui faire croire que tu étais en couple ?

-Depuis le collège, elle n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi. Un jour elle à renverser mon plateau sur mes vêtements en disant qu'elle avait « trébucher ».

-C'est rien ça.

-Oui, si c'était que ça ! Elle me traitait comme son chien, me demandant de faire ses quatre volontés, me rabaissait dès qu'elle pouvait…

-Mais, l'interrompit Shouto, si elle te traitait comme ça, pourquoi tu restais avec elle ?

-C'est que je… elle rougit, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'ami… C'était la seule même. C'est pour ça en partit que j'essaye de m'entendre avec tout le monde…

-Je vois, tu pouvais aller voir ailleurs tu sais ? D'autre ami je veux dire.

-C'est pas aussi simple entre filles, en plus elle était populaire et si je me faisais mal voir par elle, c'était fini. Hier, en lui balançant ce mensonge, j'ai voulu être au même niveau qu'elle, juste une fois…

-Ah, elle n'est pas très sympa, en effet. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça et que tu ne la revoyais plus jamais, il n'y aurait pas de problème puis ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider. Je sens que le souci est autre part…

-Elle m'a proposé un rendez-vous à quatre et j'ai… accepté…

-Oh…

-Mais comprend-moi ! Elle me faisait culpabilisé en me disant que je mentais si je refusais… Ponctué par des très implicite « Tu n'as jamais plu » ou « Aucun mec sensé sortirai avec toi » « T'es qu'une grosse cruche incapable qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts » ou encore « Arrête de mentir tu me fais pitié… »

-Elle ne t'a pas dit ça comme ça au moins, demanda Shouto avec une pointe imperceptible d'irritation.

-Non mais elle me la fait comprendre…

Il soupira puis la regarda avec un sourire de compassion.

-T'es beaucoup trop naïve, déclara Shouto. Bon, je veux bien t'aidé mais…

-Vraiment ! S'exclama Momo.

-Mais, reprit Shouto, préviens-moi la prochaine fois avant de m'embarquer dans tes histoires…

-Oui !

-Bon… c'est quand ?

-Dimanche à 12h.

-Où ?

-Au restau de la grande place.

-On doit juste faire semblant d'être en couple ?

-C'est ça.

-Ok, donne-moi ton adresse, je passerai te chercher.

-Quoi !? Mais tu n'es pas obligée…

-Faudra qu'on répète pendant le trajet donc c'est important, trancha Shouto.

-D'accords, tiens… dit-elle en lui notant son adresse dans son agenda.

-On voit ça dimanche, conclut Shouto.

.

Dimanche, à 10h…

-T'es déjà-là ? Le rendez-vous n'est que dans 2h pourtant…

Momo avait entrouvert la porte de chez elle et ne laissait passer que sa tête. Shouto lui fit un sourire avant de déclarer.

-J'avais du temps. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

-Euh… oui, oui ! Bien sûr.

Elle ouvrit la porte la dévoilant portant une robe bleu marine et blanche. Shouto observa un peu les lieux en se déchaussant ne voulant pas s'attarder sur la robe de la jeune fille même s'il sentit une légère chaleur.

-C'est grand chez toi, commenta le bicolore.

-Oui, répondit évasivement Momo. Tu veux quelque chose ? Du thé par exemple.

-Non merci, ça ira.

-On devrait aller dans le salon afin de ne pas rester dans l'entré…

-Je te suis.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et Shouto se figea.

-Wow… je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Momo rit nerveusement.

-Je t'en prie, assied-toi, déclara Momo en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Shouto pris place toujours impressionné par la grandeur et la beauté des lieux.

-Donc, reprit le bicolore, on doit se préparer pour ce rendez-vous.

-D'accord mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse Todoroki ? Demanda la vice-délégué.

-D'abords, on devrait s'appeler par nos prénoms Momo, répondit Shouto.

-Oui ! S'exclama Momo déterminé à faire bonne impression.

-Donc ?

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il attendait et resta un peu dans le flou.

-Ah oui ! Todo… je veux dire Shoushou, Toshou, Todoshou… Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ! C'est simple pourtant ! Dit-elle rouge de honte.

Shouto lui prit les mains. Elle tressaillit et leva son regard vers lui. Elle tomba directement sur ses prunelles hétérochromes et elle ne sut détourné les yeux.

-T'es beaucoup trop gêné, pas de formalité, ok ?

Elle acquiesça énergiquement et un sourire parcouru les lèvres du garçon.

-Ok, maintenant répète après moi. Shouto.

-Sh-Shouto…

Elle se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux.

-Tu devrais arrêter de rougir aussi, surtout si c'est à chaque fois que tu prononces mon prénom, déclara Shouto.

-C'est que… tu es un peu proche quand même…

Il ne s'éloigna pas, la dévisageant.

-Tu sais, reprit-il, les vrais couples peuvent être encore plus proche que ça. Tu as fait une bêtise, maintenant, il faut assumé.

-Je sais, mais comment tu sais ça ? Sur les couples je veux dire…

-Fuyumi… répondit-il simplement, ma sœur…

-Je vois, et maintenant ? Demanda Momo.

-Bin… dit-il en réfléchissant. Je sais pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais été en couple…

-On peut toujours regardé sur internet, proposa Momo

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans « comment être en couple pour les nuls… »

-Tu proposes quoi alors ?

-On sait déjà que les vrais couples s'embrassent, commença Shouto.

-Oui et ?

-Est-ce que tu veux… essayer ? Demanda difficilement le bicolore qui se teintait de discrètes couleurs.

-T-tu n'es pas obliger d-de faire tout ça ! S'exclama Momo cramoisi.

-J'ai accepté de t'aider et ça fera bizarre si on n'ose pas s'approcher, tu ne penses pas ? Répliqua-t-il.

-O-oui, je comprends… bah… vas-y alors.

-M-maintenant ? Questionna Shouto qui cramait de plus en plus vite.

-C'est toi qui a proposé, donc vas-y, justifia Momo en fermant les yeux.

Shouto la regarda alors que ses joues s'enflammaient. Il mit une main sur la joue de la jeune fille et son regard se concentra sur ses lèvres. Il basculait lentement vers son visage. Il ressentait de plus en plus le léger et régulier souffle de Momo sur ses lèvres. Il les touchait presque, les frôlait… Plus que quelque centimètre, millimètre, mais… Ils sursautèrent, se séparant vivement.

-Du calme, déclara Momo. C'est juste mon téléphone…

-Ah… je vois, dit-il encore rouge.

-C'est Riko.

-Riko ? Questionna Shouto.

-La fille du rendez-vous.

-Ah, met sur haut-parleur.

Momo décrocha et fit comme demander.

-Allo ?

-Oui, Momo ? C'est toi ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-T'es chez toi ?

-Oui je suis dans mon salon.

-Tu comptes bientôt venir ?

-Comment ça bientôt ? Il est quelle heure ?

-11h moins quart, répondit Riko.

-On a encore le temps, renchérit Shouto.

-Attends, tu es avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Riko.

-Oui pourquoi ? Questionna Momo.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… c'est Shouto mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Ah ! Ton petit copain ! J'avais peur que tu m'aies menti !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne mentais pas ! S'indigna Momo _« Un peu beaucoup quand même… »_.

-Oui elle ne ment pas, confirma Shouto en s'approchant de Momo _« … »_.

-Bien entendu, mais Momo n'était pas vraiment apprécié au collège donc j'aurais compris qu'elle me mente… Bref ! Venez le plus vite possible, je vous laisse !

Elle raccrocha laissant Momo et Shouto en plan.

-Pourquoi tout ce qu'elle dit sonne faux ? Demanda Shouto.

-Elle est comme ça…

-C'est une vraie peste, impoli en plus, déclara Shouto. Puis, c'est quoi ces sous-entendus ? C'est clairement rabaissant !

-J'ai l'habitude…

-Faut pas s'habituer à ça, s'écria Shouto irrité.

Momo sourit nerveusement et il comprit qu'il devait abandonner le sujet.

-Sinon, demanda Momo, on en était où ?

Shouto reprit des couleurs.

-J-je devais… enfin tu vois…

-Oui, je pense que le mieux c'est d'y aller, on verra là-bas… dit-elle.

Il vit une pointe d'amertume dans son regard.

-Un dernier conseil, ajouta Shouto. Quand je mens, je ne pars pas du principe que c'est un mensonge. Si tu y crois, les autres y croiront par contre, si tu doutes, c'est cuit.

-D'accord.

-Juste avant de partir, change-toi on prend une photo.

-Hein ? Pourquoi faire.

-Faut qu'elle y croie à fond donc le mieux, une photo.

-D'accords… je reviens

Momo partit se changer rapidement et revint en robe rouge.

-Viens, déclara Shouto.

-Mais toi ? Tu ne te change pas ?

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire…

Elle s'approcha de lui et il la prit derrière, par la taille. Elle rougit légèrement quand il posa son menton sur son épaule.

-Comme ça, on ne voit pas mes vêtements, je te laisse prendre la photo.

Elle sortit son téléphone et pris un cliché.

-C'est bon ?

-Parfait, va te changer, je vais trafiquer ton portable.

-T'es sûr ?

-Fait moi confiance.

Elle lui laissa son téléphone et retourna se changer. Une fois revenu il lui rendit son téléphone avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai mis la photo de tout à l'heure en fond d'écran et j'ai créé une fausse conversation entre nous deux en trafiquant l'heure et la date. C'est juste une précaution si elle a l'idée d'allé fouillé dans ton portable.

-T'es génial ! S'exclama Momo _« La connaissant, ce n'est pas qu'une simple précaution, c'est juste de la survie… »_.

-On y va ?

Momo hocha la tête et ils sortirent de chez elle.

.

-On y est… déclara Momo anxieuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, la rassura Shouto. Puis, ce n'est pas un si gros mensonge que ça, on peut gérer.

Momo hocha la tête, pris la main de Shouto et se dirigea vers le restau. Elle ouvrit la porte puis se figea.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici…

-Salut Momo, ça va ? Déclara Riko en s'approchant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ici.

-Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?

-Quel message ? Demanda Shouto.

-J'avais prévu une réunion des anciens collégiens ce Dimanche chez moi et puisque je ne pouvais être à la maison, je leur ai proposé de la faire ici. Ma mère à réserver le restaurant.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir ! S'exclama Momo tremblante _« Sale garce ! Elle veut juste m'humilier ! »_.

-Oh, désolé ! Vraiment ! Mais dis-moi, c'est lui Todoroki ? Demanda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

-Oui, c'est lui, répondit Momo _« Tu peux rien dire maintenant ! »_.

-Wow ! T'as tapé fort ! Mais dis-moi, Todoroki, elle te paye combien ?

Les anciens collégiens rigolèrent et Momo baissa les yeux. Shouto la regarda avec peine et lança un rictus joueur a Riko. Il prit Momo dans ses bras et déclara.

-Je suis content de ne pas parler argent avec elle sinon je serais déjà fauché à force de passer mon temps avec une beauté pareille. _« Merci… »_

Momo s'empourpra légèrement mais Shouto n'en avait pas fini.

-Mais dis-moi, tu as la langue bien pendu, Ri… Rika c'est ça ? Tu ne serais pas jalouse ?

-C'est Riko ! Puis, moi jalouse !? J'ai déjà Kazuo ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Ah bon ? Poursuivit le bicolore. Et lui, tu l'as payé combien ? _« Je suis aux anges là ! »_

L'ancienne classe ria à nouveau et Riko mordit sa lèvre par frustration. Shouto la détailla de la tête au pied. Assez grande, 1m68 environ, yeux violets, cheveux blonds. Il s'arrêta sur ce dernier détail. La racine de ses cheveux était noire, d'un bon centimètre au moins. _« Une teinture ? »_ pensa Shouto. Il détailla à présent Kazuo. Epaules carré, cheveux brun, teint légèrement bronzé, yeux marron fendus, sûrement lié à son alter. Il portait un bracelet éponge _« un sportif »_ conclut Shouto.

-Je plaisantais, se justifia Riko, du second degré.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, répliqua Shouto. N'empêche, tu devrais y penser Kazuo, tu te ferais beaucoup d'argent ! _« Ce garçon est parfait ! »_

Toute la salle explosa de rire et Riko enrageait et cela s'empira lorsqu'elle vit Kazuo esquisser un sourire.

-Tu es de leur côté ! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Mais non Riko, faut rigolé un peu, c'est tout, répondit-il. On va s'assoir ?

-Oui, dit-elle frustrer.

-Vous nous suivez, Todoroki et, euh, je ne connais pas ton nom.

-Yaoyorozu, répliqua Shouto.

Ils se dirigèrent à une table et prirent place – Momo à côté de Shouto et en face de Riko.

-Que désirez-vous prendre ? Questionna une serveuse en s'approchant.

-Des nouilles de sarrasin, s'il vous plait, demanda poliment Shouto.

-La même chose s'il vous plait, demanda Momo.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir du riz cantonais, demanda Kazuo.

-Bien entendu, je prends note. Et vous mademoiselle ?

-Une salade au thon, tomate et sans oignon, répondit sèchement Riko.

-Et avec ceux-ci ?

-De l'Ice Tea, déclarèrent Momo et Shouto.

Ils se regardèrent puis sourirent.

-Un coca pour moi, répondit Kazuo.

-De l'eau, ajouta Riko.

-En dessert ? Demanda la serveuse.

Momo prit la carte et la regarda avec Shouto.

-Ça à l'air bon ça, dit-elle en montrant une énorme coupe de glace _« C'est le paradis dans une coupe glacé oui ! »_

-T'es sûre que tu vas finir ? Demanda Shouto.

-Bien évidemment, intervint Riko, c'est un vrai ventre sur pâte !

-C'est juste que, plus je mange, plus ce que je créais est résistant. Tout ce que je mange se transforme en objet.

-Je vois, donc impossible que tu prennes du poids, déclara Kazuo. Pratique !

-C'est vrai que ça à l'air bon, commenta Shouto. On en prend une grande et on la partage ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas. _« On ne va pas manger la même glace ? Hein ? Si ? »_

-Je vais prendre une mousse au chocolat, renchérit Kazuo.

-Une pomme, dit Riko.

-Et avec ceux-ci ?

-Je pense que c'est tout, coupa Kazuo.

-D'accords. Votre commande sera prête dans un quart d'heure.

La serveuse s'éloigna laissant les quatre adolescents.

-Tu ne manges pas beaucoup Riko, déclara Kazuo.

-Je n'ai pas envie de finir obèse, répondit-elle.

-Tu as raison de faire attention, surtout maintenant, renchérit Shouto.

-Je te demande pardon !?

-Il rigole, intervint Momo amusé par la tournure des choses.

-Bah moi ça ne m'amuse pas, réfuta Riko.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui parlait de second degré tout à l'heure ? Ajouta Shouto.

-Il y a des limites ! S'emporta Riko.

-Il n'a pas tout à fait tort quand même, taquina Kazuo.

-KAZUO !

Les anciens collégiens rigolèrent ainsi que la table excepté Riko.

-C'est bon, je te taquine !

-Ouais bah arrête !

-Sinon, reprit Kazuo, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part vous deux…

-Peut-être pendant le festival de UA, proposa Momo.

-Ah oui ! Et toi je t'ai vu autre part encore, à la télé je crois…

-Ah… souffla Momo ne voulant pas se souvenir de ce dont il parlait. _« Pitié… tais-toi… »_

-Mais si ! La pub avec Uwabami productions !

-Ouais…

-Tu fais des publicités alors !

-Nan, c'était juste pendant le stage.

-Dommage, tu pourrais, déclara Kazuo.

-T'essaie de lui faire du charme alors que tu m'as moi ! S'indigna Riko.

-Oh non, elle est très bien avec Todoroki ! En parlant de la publicité, mon petit frère a littéralement flashé sur toi ! Il disait « Elle est trop jolie la brune derrière ! » et il tourne la vidéo en boucle.

-Eh bien, même pas pro et tu as déjà des fans, renchérit Shouto.

Momo sourit gêné.

-Maintenant, je dois dire à mon frère que tu es déjà prise, plaisanta Kazuo.

-Ça va ! S'exclama Riko. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a tourné une pub qu'elle en devient extraordinaire ! S'écria Riko.

-T'es jalouse ? Demanda Shouto en serrant Momo dans ses bras.

-Jalouse !? Et puis quoi encore ! Si j'ai envie de tourner une pub, je le fais

-Tenez, déclara La serveuse en revenant. Des nouilles de sarrasin pour le couple ici présent ainsi que du Ice Tea. Du riz cantonais et un coca pour monsieur et enfin, une salade et une bouteille d'eau pour madame. Vos desserts arriveront après.

-Merci madame, remercia Momo.

-Vous avez exactement pris la même chose, déclara Kazuo.

-J'aime à peu près tout ce qui se mange puis c'est sympa de prendre la même chose, répondit Momo.

-Ça fait depuis combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Kazuo.

-Une semaine et vous ? Questionna Shouto.

-Environ quatre mois.

-Vous devez bien vous aimez. Je crois que tu n'es jamais resté aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un, félicita Momo.

-On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, rétorqua Riko.

-Calme toi Riko, elle n'a rien dit de méchant, intervint Kazuo. Et son avis compte autant que le tien.

-Tu la soutiens !?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aiderai pas, vu qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal.

Riko souffla en commençant sa salade mais elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Je peux voir ton téléphone Yaoyorozu ?

-Oui, tient.

Elle le déverrouilla et lui donna.

-Wow, quel fond d'écran.

Momo sourit et remercia silencieusement Shouto. Riko ouvrit leur discussion dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui puisse les trahir. Elle lut leur message et enragea.

-Pourquoi tu lis ça !? Questionna Kazuo. Ça ne te concerne pas !

-C'est bon, calme.

Kazuo rendit le téléphone à Momo et cette dernière vit que ses « discussions » avec Shouto étaient ouverte. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire avant de ranger son portable

-Je vous propose un petit jeu afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Dis toujours, déclara Shouto.

-On pose à tour de rôle des questions à l'autre couple pour savoir qui se connait le mieux.

-Ouais… répondit Shouto sceptique. Vas-y, commence.

-Alors, Momo, question simple, quel est la date d'anniversaire de Todoroki ?

-Le 11 janvier, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

-Ça nous fait un point ? Demanda Shouto.

-Oui, à vous.

-Ok, Kazuo, commença Momo, euh, dans quel collège était Riko ?

-Le collège de l'université de Horisuma, et toi Todoroki, l'activité préféré de Yaoyorozu.

-Elle aime lire, notamment des encyclopédies.

-C'est d'un ennuie !

-Chacun ses goûts, répliqua Shouto. Dis-moi Rika…

-RIKO !

-Oui, Riko. Le plat préféré de Kazuo.

-La gastronomie française.

-Pas du tout, l'interrompit Kazuo, c'est la paella !

-Mais c'est français, répliqua Riko.

-Absolument pas, c'est hispanique !

-2 à 1 pour nous alors, commenta Shouto amusé.

-Oui bah vous êtes gentil ! Ce n'était pas simple comme question.

-Un peu beaucoup quand même, réfuta Shouto.

-Vraiment !? Bah, Momo, le plat préféré de Todoroki.

-C'est les nouilles de sarrasin, ce qu'on a mangé tout à l'heure.

-3 à 1, annonça Shouto joueur.

-Oui bon bah pose ta question !

-Alors, Kazuo, demanda Momo ne voulant pas irrité Riko d'avantage. La date d'anniversaire de Riko.

-Le 16 avril, Todoroki, la date d'anniversaire de Yaoyorozu.

-Le 23 septembre il me semble.

-C'est ça, confirma Momo.

-Ah bon ? S'interrogea Riko. Tu n'es pas née en octobre ?

-Bah non… _« Elle se fiche de moi là ? »_

-Bref, coupa Shouto. Puisqu'on est sur ce genre de question, la date d'anniversaire de Kazuo, Riko.

-Le 20 juin.

-Hein !? Mais je suis plus vieux que toi !

-Ce n'est pas celle de Akitoki le 20 juin ? Demanda Momo.

-C'est ton ex non ? Enfonça Shouto.

-Tu jure là ? D'abord tu n'es pas capable de te souvenir de mon anniversaire et en plus tu le confonds avec celle de ton ex ?!

-Oui bon, ça va ! Du coup, c'est quand ?

-Le 3 mars.

-4 à 2, ajouta Shouto.

-On a compris ! S'exclama Riko. Le lieu de naissance de Todoroki, Momo.

-T'es sérieuse ? Demanda Shouto.

-Elle doit bien trouver puisque vous êtes le couple parfait !

-Il est né au Japon, répondit Momo.

-Nan ! sans blague ! Je parlais de la préfecture.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, intervint Kazuo.

-Attends, je sais, répondit Momo. Tu es née dans la même préfecture que Bakugou, Midoriya, Kyoka et Tokoyami… Vous l'avez dit récemment quand on en parlait… Et c'est… la préfecture de, Shizuoka non ?

-Si c'est ça, répondit Shouto bouche bée.

-Wow, qu'elle mémoire ! Félicita Kazuo.

-« Wow, qu'elle mémoire ! », imita Riko.

-Contrairement à toi, elle retient les anniversaires ! S'indigna Kazuo

-Ouais, c'est bon ! S'exclama Riko.

-On se calme, intervint Shouto. Kazuo, l'alter de Riko.

-Vague, elle peut faire bouger n'importe qu'elle surface tel une vague et peut marcher sur l'eau.

-Tenez vos desserts, déclara la serveuse en arrivant.

Riko activa son alter pour la faire trébucher et que tout tombe sur Momo. Shouto s'en aperçu et attrapa le plateau avant qu'il s'écrase.

-Désolé ! S'exclama la serveuse, je suis confuse…

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Shouto. La commande n'a rien et Momo non plus donc tout va bien.

Il se rassit en bousculant « accidentellement » le bro d'eau qui se renversa sur Riko. Elle se leva dans un bond.

-Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas, s'excusa FAUSSEMENT Shouto.

-Toi ! S'exclama Riko.

-Calme-toi, intervint Kazuo.

-Laisse-moi ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de remporter le petit jeu que j'ai proposé tout à l'heure !

-Moi j'ai bien répondu je te signal ! C'est toi qui ne me connais pas !

-Parce que MAINTENANT c'est MA faute !?

-Carrément !

-On n'a même pas gagner alors que c'est un faux couple ! Tu comprends ?! UN FAUX COUPLE !

-Tu délires ma pauvre ! Tu as même regardé son portable ! Il ressemble plus à un couple que nous deux !

Riko prit une grande inspiration, se calmant.

-Je suis prête à te pardonner si tu t'excuse convenablement.

-Pas besoin de m'excuser, coupa Kazuo. Je te quitte.

-T-tu… tu veux rompre !?

-Exactement ! Impossible que je reste avec une fille aussi narcissique que ça plus longtemps !

-Tu ne peux pas me plaquer ! Je t'interdis de me plaquer ! Je ne me suis jamais fait plaquer et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !

-Faut un début à tout ma vielle !

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, tu te souviens, on est plus ensemble espèce de salle thon !

-Tu viens de m'insulter là ?!

-Elle est sourde en plus ! S'exclama-t-il en se rasseyant.

Tous les anciens collégiens regardaient la scène et elle sentit les regards moqueurs de certain.

-J-je n'ai jamais été au-autant humilié ! S'écria-t-elle. Je m'en vais !

-Hors de question ! Tu payes ta part ! _« Ouh… ça fait mal ça… »_

-Il a raison, ajouta la serveuse.

-Combien ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Alors… la salade, la bouteille et la pomme ça fait un total de 1000 yen (NDA : 7,75 € environ).

-Tenez !

Elle quitta le restaurant d'un pas énervé. Kazuo se rassit et sourit nerveusement.

-J'aurais pu lui demander plus… Souffla la serveuse en rejoignant le comptoir.

-Désolé, elle est insupportable… se justifia-t-il.

-Ça on avait compris, le rassura Shouto.

-Mais elle a raison, renchérit Momo. On ne sort pas ensemble moi et Shouto…

-Quoi ? Vous me faite marcher.

-C'était juste pour aujourd'hui et parce qu'elle est détestable que je lui ai fait croire que je sortais avec lui…

-Eh bien ! Je n'y ai vu que du feu… Mais franchement, vous devriez y penser, vous vous entendez bien et vous êtes mignon ensemble.

-A-ah bon ? Questionna Momo qui commençait à rougir.

-Oui, d'ailleurs bravo le coup des messages. Qui y a pensé ?

-C'est moi, répondit Shouto.

-Vous comptez toujours partager votre glace même en m'ayant dit la vérité ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, répliqua le bicolore en donnant une cuillère à Momo.

Ils terminèrent de manger puis payèrent le reste de l'addition.

-On garde contact ! Déclara Kazuo en se levant.

-Bien sûr, répondit Shouto.

-Et, vous me dites si ça avance entre vous.

Momo rougit alors que Shouto affichait un sourire gêné.

Ils sortirent du restaurant et se séparèrent.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi, déclara Shouto.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, répondit Momo.

-Ce n'était pas une question. Quoi, que… Si, c'était une question rhétorique.

Momo sourit puis se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. Ils s'assirent sur un banc attendant en silence.

-Tu sais, dit Shouto avec nonchalance en coupant le silence. Il y a quelque chose qui me démange depuis ce matin.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et elle se sentit rougir. Il lui sourit. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Il lui demanda un peu plus et elle entrouvrit les lèvres et répondit même au baiser. Il ne voulait pas y mettre fin mais y fut contraint à cause du manque d'air.

-Ce – souffle – c'était – souffle – la – souffle – première fois… dit difficilement Momo en reprenant son souffle.

-Moi aussi, répondit Shouto.

Il déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et Momo passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser était plus intense que le premier et était entrecoupé de légère pause. Il fut lent, rapide, langoureux, fougueux, chaste, passionné… Ils reprirent leur souffle. Momo avait les joues légèrement rougit et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

-T'es mignonne tu sais ? Complimenta Shouto.

Elle lui sourit timidement et cala sa tête contre son torse. Il laissa échapper un léger rire et elle lui lança un regard perplexe.

-Au moins, on ne peut plus dire que c'était un mensonge… conclut-il.

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? C'est différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude mais c'était plutôt sympa à faire. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'écris des chapitre très long ces derniers temps... Bref! Tout les avis comptes et sont très important pour moi! Bye!**

 **Neymanga.**


End file.
